This invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST), such as automated teller machine (ATM) and in particular to an SST provided with an improved display.
Conventional self-service terminals (SSTs) such as automated teller machines (ATMs) interact with users via a user panel which conventionally includes a display screen, for displaying instructions, prompts and other outputs, and a keypad spaced from the screen and additional keys disposed to the sides of the screen for user inputs.
The screen may be a CRT, which is generally relatively heavy and bulky, or an LCD panel, which is more compact but relatively expensive. Further, to minimize expense and bulk, and also to accommodate the keypad and other user accessible features, such as a slot for a card reader, a cash dispense slot and a receipt printer slot, the screens tend to be relatively small, such that many users, particularly visually impaired users, may experience difficulties in using such machines. Also, for security reasons, the screen will normally be covered by relatively thick glass, and this may introduce parallax problems for users of different heights when the screen displays preset functions to be selected by pressing one of the keys disposed to the sides of the screen in alignment with a respective function.